El lado Positivo
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: A Ichigo Kurosaki no le gusta la lluvia, pero ahora comprendera que todo tiene su lado positivo... mi primer fic IchiRuki! porfavor lean!


**El lado positivo**

A Ichigo Kurosaki no le gustaba la lluvia, es más, hasta podría llegar a decir que la odiaba, tampoco le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero esa enana loca lo sacaba de sus casillas a tal grado que el shinigami sustituto no tenía más que acceder a sus peticiones, como lo había hecho aquella mañana

_Flashback_

-Ichigo… hay una alerta de hollow, ve-le había dicho Rukia, mientras se encontraban estudiando para el examen final en la recamara de Ichigo

-Ve tu Rukia, estoy ocupado- se quejo el pelinaranja ignorándola completamente

-Yo debo estudiar para este examen Ichigo, si no lo hago reprobare el curso completo- replico la chica con fastidio- es un hollow pequeño… no te costara nada deshacerte de el

-¡Joder Rukia! ¡Si tanto quieres ir ve tu!- respondió Ichigo mirándola con enfado- yo también debo estudiar ¿sabes?

-¡Oh perfecto! ¡No vayas! Pero ya verás Kurosaki-kun el infierno que vas a tener cuando le diga a tu padre lo que me has hecho…- recito la pelinegra con esa vocecita fingida que tanto odiaba el sustituto, haciéndose la victima

-¿¡Que yo te he hecho!? ¿De qué hablas enana?

-¿Qué no recuerdas Kurosaki-kun que ayer en el centro comercial trataste de besarme?- dijo la Kuchiki con fingida dulzura en la voz haciendo aparecer en su acompañante un notable sonrojo, bueno, el comentario de Rukia no había sido del todo falso, era verdad que el día anterior en el centro comercial, debido a unas cuantas copas de más cortesía de su "buen" amigo Ishida, el había estado a punto de besar a la shinigami

-No te atreverías…

-¡Oh si! por supuesto que lo haría…- y algo en su voz le dejo claro a Ichigo que no bromeaba- entonces… ¿Iras Kurosaki-kun?

-Maldita enana del demonio- murmuro derrotado mientras se levantaba del asiento

-Kon no está, deja tu cuerpo en la cama- dijo por ultimo sin prestarle atención

-Me iré en el, gracias- dijo en tono mordaz antes de salir por la puerta- esta me la vas a pagar enana…

_Fin Flashback_

¡Y ahí estaba el! Regresando de acabar con un estúpido hollow bajo esa tan odiada lluvia, calado hasta los huesos de agua y frio

-Esa Rukia… ya verá cuando la encuentre…- se quejaba para sí mismo el pelinaranja, aún le quedaban varias cuadras hasta su casa y la noche se veía muy avanzada, seguramente su padre le daría un buen escarmiento cuando regresara a casa… maldijo por lo bajo y apresuro el paso bajo la insistente lluvia, hasta que en la banca más alejada del parque, distinguió la pequeña figura de la causante de todas sus desgracias de ese día: Kuchiki Rukia

Pero aun con el enorme resentimiento que sentía hacia la shinigami, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía bajo la luz de aquel único faro, con la lluvia recorriendo suavemente sus oscuros cabellos y la hermosa piel en sus mejillas como si de una caricia se tratase, tampoco pudo dejar de notar como el agua hacia transparentar algunas partes de su bien formado cuerpo debajo del ligero vestido Blanco que usaba… era la imagen perfecta, toda ella era perfecta… Rukia… su Rukia…

-¿Rukia?- apenas menciono su nombre se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaban, que había caminado hacia ella tan concertado en observarla, que no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a su lado, en cuanto a Rukia, la imagen que recibió del chico le pareció demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, a él también se le había pegado la camiseta al cuerpo y su cabello mojado y rebelde le daba un aire de salvajismo que provoco que un calorcillo repentino llegara a las mejillas de la pelinegra- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me preocupe porque no llegabas y… decidí venir a buscarte- contesto ella sin mirarle y con un aun más notorio sonrojo en las mejillas

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-No te gusta la lluvia…- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero a Ichigo realmente le sorprendió la manera en que aquella enana mandona con la que siempre se la llevaba peleando podía traspasarlo hasta el más profundo de sus pensamientos, el nunca le había contado a Rukia sobre ese sentimiento hacia la lluvia, a nadie en realidad ¡Vamos! ¡Él era Kurosaki Ichigo! Nadie conocía esa debilidad suya, nadie excepto ella- ¿Entonces nos vamos Ichigo?

-¿Nos vamos?

-No querrás que nos quedemos aquí con toda esta lluvia ¿o sí?

-¡No! Claro que no…

-Entonces volvamos a casa antes de que tus hermanas o tu padre descubran que no estamos- dijo impaciente la morena mientras le tomaba del brazo y le conducía hacia su hogar casi a rastras

Ichigo tenía la mente perdida y el corazón le latía tan violentamente que por un momento temió que se le fuera a salir del pecho ¿Rukia preocupada por él? ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía? Y más importante aun… ¿Desde cuándo le hacía sentir cosas tan extrañas aquella shinigami gritona y malhumorada? Recordó entonces, lo que le había dicho Ishida el día del dichoso centro comercial…

_Flashback_

-¿Sabes Ichigo? Dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver con que haya intentado besar a la tonta de Rukia Idiota!?-grito un enfadado Ichigo ante la mirada tranquila del Quincy, tenia dolor de cabeza y estaba a punto de caer de tan mareado que estaba

-Mira Ichigo, alguien me dijo una vez que un beso no puede ocultar nada, que es la demostración más pura de amor…-recito mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada atónita de Ichigo- tal vez… deberías probar esa teoría con Rukia…

_Fin Flashback_

Lo tenía decidido, era la única manera, desde el primer momento en que la conoció supo que ella cambiaria su vida y ese era el momento justo para probarlo

-¡Eh! Rukia espera

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?- pregunto con la intriga reflejada en sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras sentía la lluvia aun caer sobre su cabeza- es tarde, debemos volver…

-Hay una cosa antes que debo decirte… Rukia yo… yo…- ¿nervioso? ¿Desorientado? Ichigo nunca había sentido antes lo que en esos instantes recorría todo su cuerpo, el tener a Rukia frente a él de aquella forma, tocar su piel húmeda y fría, oler el deje de perfume que emanaba de cada poro de su piel lo volvía loco, si, tenía que aceptarlo, estaba completamente loco por Rukia Kuchiki

-I…chi…go…-la shinigami tembló ante el tacto del chico, lo sentía acercarse mas y mas a su cuerpo pero no retrocedía, algo la mantenía unida al toque del pelinaranja, algo mucho más fuerte que ella

-Rukia…- sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban, lentamente acorto hasta desaparecer toda distancia existente entre él y la shinigami, sentía su cálido aliento en sus labios, la respiración agitada, era ahora o nunca, debía atreverse u olvidarse para siempre de sus sentimientos hacia la Kuchiki… entonces lo hizo, un instante solamente, una simple unión de sus labios que pudo haber durado un segundo, un simple roce, pero para Ichigo y Rukia pareció una eternidad, ahí, bajo la espesa lluvia, con los cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo que ni siquiera podían recordar cuando comenzó, ambos habían dado su primer beso- gracias…

-Gracias a ti, Ichigo-suspiro la pelinegra son los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba en el fuerte y musculoso pecho de aquel shinigami que le había robado el corazón… al diablo la Sociedad de Almas, al diablo las reglas, para ella ese era el paraíso y nadie se lo iba a quitar

-Deberíamos regresar, hace frio

-Sí, será lo mejor- y como si nada hubiera pasado, rompieron el abrazo y caminaron juntos a casa, como aquella mañana, como siempre, pero esta vez Ichigo había aprendido algo que nunca olvidaría… que, después de todo, la lluvia también tiene un lado positivo.


End file.
